Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the invention relates generally to an amphibious vehicle with submersible capacity and in particular to a vehicle comprised of a first portion and a second portion, coupled by an extension, and a valve assembly for quickly, simply, and economically converting the vehicle between an amphibious mode and a submerged mode. In the submerged mode, the first portion is capable of floating on the surface while the second portion is contemporaneously submerged beneath the surface and performing a variety of operations on the water""s bottom.
Amphibious vehicles were first developed over 50 years ago primarily to support oil and gas exploration operations conducted in marshy or swampy terrain. Examples of such a vehicle are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,508 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,875, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Such vehicles typically include a pair of pontoons connected to a center platform. The pontoons are preferably constructed from steel or aluminum as rigid hollow structures or enclosures to provide sufficient buoyancy or xe2x80x9cflotationxe2x80x9d in amphibious environments to stabilize and support machinery even on marshy or swampy terrain. The pontoons are usually surrounded by a track system which is capable of engaging ground or land of the water or swamp to propel the vehicle. One or more endless chains are preferably driven by a sprocket, or other means, and surround each pontoon. The endless chains support the tracks and are guided along the outer surface of the pontoon by guide channels. The tracks are driven about the periphery of the pontoons in order to provide a thrust to the vehicle. By varying the amount and direction of thrust, or track travel, applied to each pontoon, the vehicle can be advanced, turned, or reversed.
The center platform is used to support machinery, typically including a boom crane. The amphibious vehicle also includes a drive system with a lower drive train. The drive system is used to independently rotate the tracks about their respective pontoons. The rotation of tracks is the primary method of positioning and guiding the amphibious vehicle. By varying the speed and direction of each track, the amphibious vehicle is able to advance, change course, or reverse.
Additionally, it is well-known in the art to mount a dredge on the vehicle and use the dredge having tools attached thereto such that the tools can be extended to the seabed. Examples of such a dredge are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,052, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,879, U.S. Pat, No. 5,146,699 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,145. Such dredges typically include a boom coupled to the hull of the amphibious vehicle. The boom is typically extendable and retractable and includes a tool attached to its leading end. It is further well known in the art to use a submersible vehicle along the water""s bed. Such vehicles can be used to install and bury cables or pipes.
Still other prior art includes a mobile platform on the vehicle which is vertically extendable and retractable by a set of legs, as seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,932 and No. 3,403,597 A1 and British Patent No. 1,212,172. However, such platforms lack the ability of being used in swampy or marshy terrain because the platforms do not generate sufficient low ground pressure to avoid becoming repeatedly stuck in the soft terrain.
An embodiment of the invention relates generally to an amphibious vehicle with submersible capacity and in particular to a vehicle comprising a surface portion and a submersible working portion coupled by an extension. The surface portion is capable of floating on the surface while the working portion is contemporaneously submerged beneath the surface and performing a variety of operations on the bottom. In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a surface portion in the form of a barge capable of floating on the surface of a body of water, a submersible working portion with pontoons capable of driving engagement with the bed of a body of water, an extension with upper and lower ends, and a valve assembly. The valve assembly allows quick, simple, and economic transition from an amphibious mode to a submerged mode, and vice versa.
The prior art does not include a system that allows quick, simple, and economical conversion between submerged work, floating work, and marsh/swamp work. The present invention overcomes this shortcoming. Specifically, the present invention expands the high mobility capability of the original concept of a pontoon based amphibious vehicle to economically also work as a submerged tool carrier, as a base for a tool floating on the surface of the water, or as a tool carrier in marsh or swamp lands to perform a diverse variety of submersible jobs, including pipeline laying, installing communication cable, power line construction work, and in environmental or remediation projects. The transformation between an amphibious mode and a submerged mode is accomplished quickly, simply, and economically by use of a valve assembly. In the amphibious mode, the present invention allows an operator to work in soft terrain environment with little water for floatation because the present invention generates low ground pressure. In the submerged mode, an operator can work at depths of up to approximately 300 ft of water.
Preferably, the invention involves a vehicle system which has at least three parts: a submersible portion configured to work as a high mobility track type amphibious vehicle with a valve system built therein to allow the unit to work submerged as required for a specific project; an umbilical device, either rigid or flexible, designed to convey power, communications, etc. to the submerged portion; and a floating portion arranged to be carried or towed by the submersible portion. Additionally, the valve built into the submerged portion is a multi-function valve which automatically allows water to flow in or out of the pontoons while the vehicle is operating in a submersible mode, and also keeps marine sediments and other foreign materials out of the internal areas on the pontoons. The valve also allows access to the interior of the pontoons and can be economically sealed or opened to quickly, simply, and economically convert the system between the amphibious mode and the submerged mode, or vice versa.
Thus, the invention comprises a combination of features and advantages which enable it to overcome various problems of prior devices. The various characteristics described above, as well as other features, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, and by referring to the accompanying drawings.